


Forced Change

by BlackBatsandCats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Crossdressing Kink, Forced Crossdressing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive James Potter, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBatsandCats/pseuds/BlackBatsandCats
Summary: The Nightshades are a made family, not born.They take care of each other, they have to, because no one else will.They've lived under the radar for years until Jack goes missing while he and Severus were stealing.Now they have to face threats - both new and old - and defeat them if they want to survive and stay as a family





	1. Jack Takes A Leave

A boy was casually walking through the streets of Hogsmeade.

 

 _Success!_ He thought.

 

The boy mentally smirked. Years of being robbed still had not made the residents of Hogsmeade decide to improve their security. It was sad really.

 

Not the he was going to complain. It got him easy food and materials.

 

The boy had blond hair, light green eyes, an abnormally large, hooked nose, and thin lips. He was completely unfazed and uncaring about the faint and few whispers that followed him, which mostly revolved about his abnormally large, hooked nose.

 

The boy walked the place he was supposed to meet his brother, Jack. It wasn’t pleasant to walk 2 and a half miles from Hogsmeade, but he was encouraged by the thought of going home and falling asleep in his bed.

 

The boy got to the meeting place and waited there patiently for 5 minutes. In the meantime the boy took off his glamour. He now had raven-black hair, Onyx black eyes, a nose that could be called ‘cute’ and ‘kitten-like’, and full, pink lips. Then he got worried. Jack wasn’t usually this late. If he was he would make sure that the Nightshades knew.

 

The Nightshades were a makeshift family composed of runaway children. The first was Jack Raymond, the one who the black-eyed boy was waiting for. He was born on December 20, 1959 and used to live with his parents, pure-bloods of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Raymond. Jack’s parents, Ryan and Helen, were controlling and were expecting Jack to follow them without any questions, but Jack was a child and children always ask questions. So they abused him. To ‘beat _that_ out of him’. _That_ being Jack’s questions of their pure-blood philosophy of ‘pure-bloods rule’. Jack was confused and thought that he had done something wrong. Then he realized that they were abusing him without any good reason. He ran away at the age of 6.

 

The second oldest was Severus Snape was born on January 9, 1960 and he was the raven-haired, black-eyed boy who was waiting for Jack to show up. He was believed to have been born a half-blood. A muggle by the name of Tobias Snape and a pure-blood named Eileen that was the former heiress to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Prince. The Prince family were staunch pure-blood believer as well and when their daughter married a muggle they quickly disowned her from their family.

 

Tobias Snape was a man who was easily controlled by his emotions and when he fell into poverty he didn’t stop himself from drinking. When he was drunk he hit his wife and son. When he was sober he realized what he had done, but he didn’t care. When he was sober he ignored them, when he was drunk he beat them. Eileen had been born into a family that was practically royalty, so to actually do peasant work was beyond her understanding. As a result the house was never clean. Whenever her husband was drunk she tried to reason with him, because she didn’t want to admit that he was wrong, that she should have listened to her parents and not married a muggle. In her denial she turned to an easier target: Severus. To her it was all Severus’ fault that things went wrong. It would all be righted in Severus lived with them, had ran away, or better yet, hadn’t existed. Severus had wanted their approval and worked so hard for it as a child, trying to be the best child a parent could ask for. Instead, all he got was insults and beatings in return. When he was 5 he understood that it wasn’t his fault; it was theirs, and that they were never going to change. A few days later he ran away and never looked back.

 

Next was Annabelle Daniels, born on August 18, 1960. She had raven-black hair like Severus’ and sea-blue and silver eyes. Annabelle had never known her parents; they abandoned her when she was a baby and left her at the doorstep on an orphanage. The only thing they knew was that Annabelle’s parents had left a note for what her name and birthdate was. The orphanage wasn’t a good place. Poor caretakers and teachers, other orphans that were playing ‘survival of the fittest’ as young as the age of 3. It was a poor way to live. The final straw, however, was she was 6 and a man who had tried to adopt her. He had inspected her in a way that her feel uncomfortable and had chuckled and said, “Oh yes, you’ll do nicely…” as he looked at her with a strangely fear-inducing smile on his face.

 

That was all the push Annabelle needed; she left that very night while the adoption papers were being signed and finalized.

 

The trio had been on their own for a year before they met each other. They met by accident (or destiny as Jack claimed and Annabelle privately agreed) at a train station. A security guard had been interested in Jack. The Raymonds had put out a prize for their missing son, pretending as though Jack had been kidnapped. The guard figured that he could just have his fun with the boy then check to see of he was the missing boy for some big money. Jack had panicked and was nearly captured, raped, and brought back to his abusive parents. Luckily for him, Severus and Annabelle had been nearby.

 

Severus and Annabelle, who were intelligent, could see that the boy looked like them, like he ran away and willingly lived on the streets. Annabelle now knew that look, the look that the man who nearly adopted her gave her, the one that said that he was a pedophile. She had rushed up to the guard and kicked him in his heel, screaming for him to get his ‘child raping hands to get off of her brother!’ That proclamation had swiftly turned the head of all those in hearing range and even farther than that as whispers reached other’s ears.

 

Muggles did not like people who harmed children. They liked pedophiles even less than that. Suddenly the security officer had several people ready to pounce on him from all directions.

 

The man had hurriedly assured them that he wasn’t going to rape her brother because he didn’t like raping children at all. Then he asked where their parents were and Annabelle and Jack, who was grateful for the strange girl who protected him, thought that they were about to be caught.

 

Severus saved the day. He had been observing the two and had taken pity on them. He rushed forwards, playing the worried brother, and hugged them both. He had pulled back, smiled, and said, ‘there you guys are! Now let’s go Mum said that she was going to buy us ice cream!’

 

The security guard had reached for Severus to tap him on the shoulder and question him. Annabelle shrieked, yanked Severus towards her, and screamed for the man not to touch her brother.

 

Severus had turned around, acting surprised, and had screamed. He grabbed Annabelle’s and Jack’s arms and was yelling for them to run before the rapist caught them. By the time the security guard had recovered his senses the three had already slipped through the crowd.

 

The pedopile security guard had taken a step forwards, where, unfortunately for him, was a family with a mother, father, two sons and a daughter.

 

The children, who had been bickering like all siblings did and had froze at the scene before them, ran behind their parents in fright when the security guard had taken a step in their direction, frightened that the man was coming for them now that his original targets were gone.

 

That was the trigger for their mother to rush forwards and swing her purse at him, screaming that he’d better stay away from her children or else!

 

It snowballed from there. Now every person there was rushing to the security guard to attack him. It had taken several hours for reinforcements to stop the raging crowd.

 

Of course, this could have something to do with the fact that once the police had gotten there and heard the story they weren’t very eager to save the man.

 

Meanwhile, Annabelle, Severus, and Jack had introduced themselves and decided to become a family. The trio had thrown names for their family back and forth before deciding to make it have a strong connection to death for their enemies (Severus and Jack) and a plant (Annabelle) and then came the name ‘Nightshade’. They’ve been stuck together ever since then.

 

Next was Lillian ‘Ivy’ Rose, born on June 1, 1964. She had fire-red hair and bright Forest green eyes. Ivy’s family situation was remarkable similar to Severus’. Her father, Oliver, was an abusive drunk that beat his wife and daughter. Unlike Tobias, who ignored his wife and son when he was sober, Oliver took every opportunity to beat his wife and daughter. Ivy’s mother, Anna, was extremely similar to Eileen. She had denied that any of the abuse was her nor her husband’s fault: it was all Ivy’s.

 

When Ivy turned 5 years old her father thought it was time for her to _’earn her keep’_. He started to sexually abuse and rape her. Oliver didn’t care for the fact that she was an innocent child, or his daughter for the matter. All that mattered was that he got what he wanted. Anna was furious at this. Why did her husband choose Ivy over her?

 

Two months after Oliver started his rapings onto Ivy the trio was passing by. Needless to say, they were murderous about this revelation. Annabelle, Severus, and Jack had made him suffer slowly and painfully for what he had done.

 

They weren’t impressed by Mrs. Rose either. Severus had hacked into the Rose family’s accounts and drained it until there was only one penny left to make sure that the account was kept open.

 

Anna Rose had been in shock. Her husband was dead and she was penniless. Her daughter who could have been useful - she could have been used (most likely raped) by several other people for money \- was gone. The official report said that Anna Rose had went mad and killed her husband while her daughter’s whereabouts were unknown. Anna committed suicide by cutting her wrists and there was no one who was truly sorry to see her go.

 

Finally there was Soraya Hayben. Soraya was the youngest and was born on October 30, 1965. Soraya was born as the illegitimate child of an affair between Lord Sebastian Aldington of the Noble House of Aldington and Nora Bettyson, a member of the Ancient and Noble House of Bettyson.

 

When their scandalous affair was revealed shouts of shock and disbelief were let out.

 

Sebastian moved first. He claimed that Nora had blackmailed him. He said that she had threatened that he would see his family in Azkaban if he didn’t do what she wanted him to do. Nora protested at this, saying that their affair was mutual on both sides and neither of them were innocent. No one believed her though those with a higher status did have quite a hold on those lower than them and the use of that had happened quite often. The only thing that let them continue their blackmail was that it wasn’t aired to the public.

 

Not only that, Nora had admitted that she willingly had sex with him. Thus, Nora was blamed for something she was innocent of and House Bettyson had cast her and her newborn daughter out out to make sure that they didn’t drag down their reputation.

 

Nora and Soraya were forced to live in the Muggle world, a world that Nora had no idea about how it worked. Nora changed her and Soraya's last names to Hayben and  got a job as a waitress at a bar and lived in a horrible apartment. By the time Soraya was a year old Nora had grown bitter. She didn’t abuse Soraya, just neglect her and give Soraya what she needed to be alive and not entirely skin and bones.

 

The Nightshades had come across the Haybens in the fall of 1970. They just calmly informed Nora that they were taking her daughter and left the apartment. Nora had rushed out of the apartment and hesitantly asked them what was going to happen to her daughter.

 

Nora was only neglectful because she was bitter over her new lifestyle. She still loved her daughter though, otherwise she wouldn’t have made sure that Soraya was as healthy as Nora could afford.

 

Annabelle had explained that the Nightshades would take her in as their sister and they had left the place after that.

 

The Nightshades lived in a magical tent and used the bottomless bag, both which Severus had cunningly stolen years ago, when he was 7 and just before he had went to the train station and met Annabelle and Jack.

 

Severus had adamantly made sure that all of the Nightshades had tents and bottomless bags of their own. They were confused at first, now they knew better, they had used the objects for quite a few situations.

 

They could - and had learned - to conjure water, but they still had to go out for food.

 

Which was why Severus was at Hogsmeade. To steal food. He had come with Jack, but Jack wasn’t here at the meeting place like he should have been. He was also gone for far longer than he normally would be. What happened?


	2. Going To Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus goes to Hogwarts to find Jack and James Potter receives worrying summons.

Severus held his breath and tried to control his breathing.

 

He was gone. Jack was gone.

 

Where was he?

 

Severus sighed. He could always just go get the others, but he had made a silent promise to try and keep track of the members of his family after Soraya nearly got captured. 

 

Besides, if something happened to Jack Severus didn’t want to waste any more time than necessary. So he pulled out his phone and explained what happened to the others using voicemail.

 

Severus glamoured himself to have light brown hair, sky blue eyes, and a different facial structure. No sense in showing your true looks if you were most likely going to do something illegal.

 

Now where to go? Severus decided to go to the most likely place Jack would be: Hogwarts.

 

And Severus  _ just _ got back from stealing food from Hogsmeade!

 

Muttering a few curses under his breath Severus turned around and looked at Hogsmeade.

 

His eye twitched at the distance. Then he looked at Hogwarts and he felt vindictive.

 

Due to the amount of running he had done in his life, Severus was in good shape to get to Hogsmeade in twenty minutes instead of what would have been forty-five minutes for the average person.

 

Severus casually entered Honeydukes, where he and his family had found a passageway in the cellar that led directly to Hogwarts. They used it quite often.

 

Unfortunately for Severus Honeydukes wasn’t filled with many people even though it was a Hogsmeade weekend. He sighed in discontent.

 

There were murmurs of the group. One that was furious with the way things were and had decided to get up and do something about it. Decided to wage war. They had destroyed several manors and a few shops.

 

Severus knew they were real. He and his family had been pilfering in Diagon Alley when there were pops of apparition and sound for spellfire. The targets had clearly been the Geroff family, one of the families that claimed to be neutral while in reality had been supporting the ‘light’. The Order, as they called themselves, had killed them all, even a 10 year old child, without any mercy.

 

The Geroffs weren’t the only ones that got off badly. There were quite a few people who had caught in the crossfire. Severus saw an old man and a little girl that couldn’t have been older than 5 have serious injuries.

 

In anycase, they were making it harder for Severus to sneak into Hogwarts. That was a problem.

 

Now how to solve it?

 

Severus took care to subtly and carefully study the room, all the while looking as though he was contemplating on what sweets he was going to buy.

 

For some reason there was only one person working here.

 

Severus casually made his way to where to door was. There was a boy with chestnut brown hair and pale green eyes who looked like he was Severus’ age.

 

Severus picked up a chocolate frog and opened it, stunning it as it tried to get away. He did a 360 and then carefully levitated the frog onto the boy’s back. Severus put the box back where it was, taking care to make it seem as though it had opened itself. Then he went back to examining the sweets, easily moving far away enough from the boy so that he wasn’t at the scene of the crime.

 

About a minute later Severus hear a scream that he assumed was the boy’s. He heard the boy scream for the manager to go to him immediately before he found himself facing unfortunate consequences. Severus heard sounds and the footsteps of someone going to the screaming boy.

 

Severus took this opportunity to stealthily go into the passage in the cellar.

 

He ended up outside of the statue of the one-eyed witch. Severus continued onwards.

 

He let his feet guide him through the halls he was so familiar with. The only unfamiliar obstacles there was five different people patrolling pathetically. Why wasn’t the security higher with the new war going on?

 

Severus hid behind a statue that was across from a portrait with fruit on it to not get caught he’d have to wait until someone either entered or exited the kitchen.

 

Severus didn’t know how long he had waited, but he had started to feel to doze off a bit. He just wanted to go home to his complete family, eat, and, finally, sleep.

 

Severus suddenly snapped out of it when the kitchen door opened and a girl, wearing a red, black, and gold dress that reached her knees with a crest decorated by a lion on it, black lace stockings and 2 inch red heels walked out. A maid by her outfit. She had fire-red hair, grass-green eyes, pale skin, and what was - depending on your point of view, a beautiful body.

 

Once upon a time there were many house elves. They were beings who were bound to their families and obeyed and worshipped them. Today they are a thing of the past. There were maybe one or two house elves left per family.

 

The rich magicals were completely incapable of doing their own cooking and cleaning. They needed to find some way to get it all done. Enter the human servants.

 

Human servants were those who were paid to do work for ancient homes, usually manors. Other times they were won or put into slavery for one reason or another and then they were bought and forced to work in the pure-blood’s manors. Being a forced servant meant that you were more likely to be raped.

 

That didn’t mean that there wasn’t a possibility of paid servants being raped though.

 

Severus was about to enter the kitchen, he hesitated. His instincts were telling him that she was going to where Jack was. He followed her.

 

They had just moved several corridors away from the kitchen before Severus felt worry. He remembered that her uniform meant that she obviously wasn’t from Hogwarts. How would Severus follow her?

 

He followed her for a few more corridors, moving closer to her. Then she slowed down and Severus took that opportunity to cover her mouth and yank her into an unused classroom. 

 

It wasn’t easy. The girl struggled. She did her best to hit him with her arms and her head. She also hurt Severus very badly with her heels. Severus had almost cursed aloud and let her go several times. If he wasn’t doing this for his family…

 

Severus dragged the girl to an unused classroom and shoved her in. Then he quickly closed the door.

 

He moved his head and met grass-green eyes.

 

“What the hell are you doing?!”

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

A hazel-eyed boy with untamable black hair was walking through the hallways of his family manor.

 

According to the servants there was a red-haired, green-eyed boy that had been trying to sneak into the manor. What for no one knew.

 

The boy had been doused with Veritaserum and Legilimency but they hadn’t worked. It was like something had make the boy immune to them, but how?

 

There was no dark magic used. It was confirmed by Albus Dumbledore a famous and well-known man for being a light supporter and being considered the leader of the light for over a decade.

 

So how was that possible? No one had been able to ever prevent either magics without prior knowledge and being equipped with the Veritaserum antidote before hand - and even that would have worn off long ago.

 

Who could have done it?

 

The boy huffed in frustration. He had come up with nothing. The only good thing about this was that the Dark fractions didn’t create or have this. And even that was a small solace. The person or persons who created this could go over to the Dark for reasons like promises of power or share the same beliefs.

 

He was stopped by an odd feeling. He felt as though there was something tugging on his magic to take him somewhere.

 

Did he want to go where the tugging magic was taking him? He hesitantly started walking to where it wanted him to go. While he was doing that he was stopped by a man.

 

“Master James,” the servant said, his face carefully blank. Was he a servant or a slave? “I was sent to tell you that Master Fleamont and Mistress Euphemia would like to see you in the Potter Family Study room.”

 

James nodded to the servant. “I’ll go.” He headed to where his parents wanted to meet him, feeling worried as he remembered the stories that every child raised by an Old family learned as a child.

 

Like all Old Families the Potters had an enormous manor with several rooms. Not all rooms held one thing though. Some rooms were specific like a regular library, a personal library, and a hidden library. The study rooms were part of the latter category.

 

The study rooms were usually just one study room for the head of the family, one for the heir, and finally the family study room.

 

The first and second weren’t problematic. That was traditional. The last one however, was when you started to panic and you ran to as fast as possible.

 

The family study room was the only room that could be used by any member of the family. The purpose of it was that if the family was in danger then you could call every family member to go there immediately. Unlike the head and heir rooms, where you could just go in like any other door with protections on it, you could only use the family room if the family magic allowed you to. And the family magic only let you do it if the family was in danger.

 

At least it explained what was pulling on James’ magic.

 

James came upon the door to the family room and opened it.

 


End file.
